


Hindsight is 20/20

by EdrickSnowHuh (orphan_account)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Sendrick - Freeform, anna and brittany, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EdrickSnowHuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, perhaps agreeing to run lines for the sequel with Anna wasn't the best idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hindsight is 20/20

In hindsight, perhaps agreeing to run lines for the sequel with Anna wasn't the best idea. But as anyone who knew the soon to be red-again-head, let alone anyone who knew about her feelings, would testify, Brittany could never say no to the little actress. So here she was, trailing behind the object of her affection on the way to wherever Anna was taking them.   
The Anna in question glanced over her shoulder with an expectant look, pulling the bleached blonde out of her reverie, and Brittany was met with an adorable little laugh. "You weren't listening to me at all, were you Snow?" 

Brittany bit her lip and grinned, "Maybe..What was the question?" Anna stopped and shook her head in mock incredulity. "You so weren't...man, just can't get the actresses round here!" She laughed, poking her tongue out at the younger singer. "I said, when's the red hair coming back? I kinda miss it."  
"In a few hours, actually. You've got me for lines until they call. How come?"   
Anna smirked like the Cheshire Cat, and leant in close, stopping them both in their tracks.   
'Oh shit, oh shit, keep it together Snow.' Brittany chanted to herself, smelling Anna's addicting perfume as the short woman got onto her tiptoes so as to be almost as tall as her co-star.  
Licking her lips, Anna kept the smirk she had picked up from Beca in place as she murmured "Reminds me of old times." Before slapping Brittany's arse, and struttung towards her trailer with a big, cheesy grin.  
It took a few seconds for the blonde to compose herself, and even then, the walk to the trailer door was far too short. 

"I am so fucked." 

_____________________---------------------------______________________

"Okay, so we're on scene four, you want to run that now, or do scene five before the table read?" The blonde flipped through her script. "Scene four is fine, we might as well. We need Camp to do five properly anyway, and knowing you two we'd never get any work done!' She laughed, raising an eyebrow at Anna's look of protest.

 

"Camp and I are very good at getting work done. Just the other day we made it through scene six all on our own!" Hearing this,  
Brittany scoffed, and grinned at her friend. "The one in which you have three lines between you?" The telltale sign of the playful glare she received told her all she needed to know. "Yeah, that's what I thought Kendrick." She laughed lightly. 

'God, she is so cute, I just want to..Snap out of it, Snow!' Britt chastised herself, once again pulled back to the here and now.

"Aaaaaaanyway," Anna drawled, walking over to the table and plopping down on to the chair. "Scene four, Beca and Chloe are in Chloe and Aubrey's new apartment, alone, and unpacking/unloading moving boxes. Camera pans right to Beca, struggling with a bigger box. Switch the shot to over Chloe's shoulder, laughing at her friend. She goes to help. This should be a scintillating scene. Unless they like, have sex on the couch. Aubrey would freak." Anna commented easily, seemingly unfazed by the prospect. Brittany felt herself redden more than slightly, it was an easy joke to Anna, for sure. But Brittany absolutely hasn't been thinking about anything like that since the first table read for Pitch Perfect. Oh no. Not a chance.

"Yeah, that'd be really something." She coughed, to clear her suddenly throaty voice. "Anyway, do you want to get on with this?"  
Anna swivelled around. "Changing the subject, Snow?"  
Brittany almost choked in her haste to deny it, spluttering out incoherent words before giving up with an exasperated sigh at the sight of her best friend trying to hold in bouts of laughter.   
"Get your ass in gear, Kendrick. We have work to do."

\----------------_________________-----------------

"But Chloeeeee....I can handle it!"

"Oh, sure you can Becs, because you can see over the top of that sheet music." 

"Okay, seriously. They have to stop with the short jokes!" The actress threw down her script and stood up to go to her mini-fridge. "Aww, sucks huh?" Brittany grinned, getting up too. "I'm gonna make hot chocolate, can you reach that mug for me, Kendrick?" The blonde laughed, pointing to the top shelf where the tiny woman clearly couldn't get to. Not to say she didn't try.

Stretching up as high as her small stature allowed her, Anna just managed to touch the handle with her fingertips as Brittany giggled and leant over her, unintentionally pressing their bodies together as the blonde retrieved it easily. Before Brittany could step away, Anna turned to face her, directly into the younger woman's personal space. Swallowing hard, the taller actress set the mug down to their right as the brunette's eyes seemed to burn into her own. The air became charged, the mood changing from humourous to electric in the time it took for Brittany's pulse to go haywire. 

One action could change their friendship. It could ruin it, potentially.   
But then, Brittany thought back to what Alexis had told her when she found out about her feelings.   
"It's a risk to love, Britt. I know that. There's the whole, 'what if it doesn't work out?' Thing. But then again, what if it does? Don't live with the what ifs."   
True, the leggy actress had then proceeded to launch into a tirade of Britney Spears songs, but back to the moment at hand.   
Anna Kendrick. Pressed into Brittany Snow. Just like the blonde had dreamed about for months.  
Suddenly, Alexis' words made so much more sense. 

"I'm so sorry, Kendrick." Brittany breathed, and not giving Anna a second to ask what she meant, the taller woman grabbed a handful from each side of her shirt and roughly pulled her in close. Before Anna had a chance to blink, soft, supple lips crashed hard into her own. 

The air rushed from the short woman's lungs, and she felt a lithe arm wrap around her waist and bring her body closer to the other woman, prompting her out of the shocked haze her mind was in. Eagerly, her lips began to move in the same rhythm, reciprocating each and every action. She laid a hand on the younger woman's collarbone, felt her lean into the touch. As their tongues met, a light moan bubbled from the depths of Brittany's throat, only increasing the intensity of each contact. 

When oxygen became a problem, slowly, reluctantly, Anna brought her hands to the blonde's cheeks and broke the kiss, though she kept their foreheads touching as they gasped for what little air still sat between their lips. Each woman felt the temperature of the other's skin as they regained their breath, minds racing as fast as heartbeats. 

"Who am I, right now?" The brunette asked.

"What?" The other woman questioned, shakily pulling her eyes from the floor to look at her best friend. 

"Just, answer me. Please."

"You're Anna. Kendrick, not Camp." She tagged on, although a little awkwardly.

Anna herself nodded, swallowing hard to clear the cotton feeling from her mouth. She moved her wrists to twine together behind the blonde's neck. 

"And who just kissed me?"

Brittany was beginning to get really confused, now. Her brow furrowed, and her arms tensed around shorter woman still in her grip.

"Anna, what are you talki-"

"Who just kissed me?" She paused. "Brittany, or Chloe?"

A beat of nervous silence.

"Brittany."

"Oh thank fuck." The small actress let out a tense breath, grinned, and pulled Brittany back in to seal their lips in a searing contact.


End file.
